Family Relations
by Honey Smith
Summary: Someone is out for revenge, but who are they seeking revenge on.


A/N: This is an AU fanfic they are still around the same age they are now. This is my first fanfiction story. I am cowriting this with StoryDreamer. I hope you enjoy and please review

Ryan/Natalia- Raina (3) & Felix (1)

Eric/Maxine- Kaden (6) & Hannah (3)

Jake/Calleigh- Samuel (7)

Horatio/Alexx (dating)

Horatio adopted Calleigh and Maxine

Alexx's husband was killed in a car accident

CSI: Miami: Family Relations

Chapter One - The Woman

Calleigh lay in her warm bed sleeping soundly, but that was all interrupted when the phone cut through disturbing her from her slumber. She rolled over in her bed and grabbed the phone that sat on the night stand, "Berkeley,"

"Calleigh it's Horatio, I know it's early and Jake is out sick with the flu bug, but the night shift is jammed and they need us to take this case."

"Okay, sure what's the address?" asked Calleigh groggily. Calleigh took down the address quickly. "Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up the phone and turned back to the sleeping form next to her. "Jake honey I have to go into work early. Do you think you'll be okay getting Sam to school?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. You take care of yourself alright," replied.

"I will don't worry about me," she said kissing her husband on the cheek before getting up and getting ready to go.

Now dressed and ready to go she quietly entered her son Samuel's room walking over to him and kissing him on the forehead. He stirred for a moment then opened his eyes and looked at his mother, "I'm sorry did I wake you honey?" said Calleigh.

Samuel shook his head. "Mommy where are you going?"

"Mommy has to go into work early. You know who's picking you up after school today right?" she asked the tired seven year old.

Sam still answered with ease as if it was a daily ritual he had learned by heart. "I meet up with Kaden outside the principle's office and than we head out front and wait for Mrs. Wolfe to pick us up."

"Good, I love you sweety see you tonight,"

"I love you too Mommy," said Sam and closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Calleigh kissed him on the forehead one more time before she left the house to head for the crime scene.

Calleigh arrived at the crime scene shortly after her departure form her home. Grabbing her kit she got out of the hummer and walked under the tape and into the crime scene. She entered the living room where she met up with Ryan who looked extremely tired. "Hey I wasn't expecting to see you here," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, but with the shortage we have right now the lab needs all the help it can get," replied Ryan.

Calleigh smiled. "How's little Felix doing?"

"Still keeping us up at night and that just wakes Raina up and we have to get her back to bed. There's been barely any sleep in the Wolfe house lately."

"So I can see. Ready to get to work?"

"Oh yeah, I was born ready," said Ryan.

They got to work and hours later Horatio arrived. "Mr. Wolfe, Calleigh what do we have?" asked Horatio.

"There wasn't much. Whoever did this cleaned up everything except the blood pool around the body. They don't want to be found," said Calleigh.

"Do we have an id on are victim yet?" asked Horatio.

"No, the house is co-owned by two couples. There both suppose to be out of town this week. Frank is tracking them down," said Ryan.

"Alright head back to the lab with what you do have and I'll meet you there," said Horatio.

Both Calleigh and Ryan and nodded there heads and gathered the evidence they had collected. "Meet you at the lab," said Calleigh.

"Yeah see you there," replied Ryan.

They both got into their separate hummers and headed back to the lab. The start of a new investigation had begun.

Horatio met up with Frank before heading to the lab to see how things were coming along for Calleigh and Ryan. "Frank did we get an id?"

"The woman found at the home's name is Josephine Duquesne. I got a hold of the husband he's on his way in as we speak," said Frank.

"Thank you," replied Horatio. Frank nodded his head and walked away.

Horatio recognized that name from somewhere, but he couldn't place where he recognized it from. He kept thinking. He knew that he had seen it a long time ago in paper work of some sort. He walked into the layout room where Ryan and Calleigh were discussing the case. He had not yet called in Eric due to the fact the Maxine was already in and someone needed to get Kaden and Hannah to school. Looking at Calleigh the young woman he deeply cared about, the girl he had adopted a few years after he had given up his own child. One of the reasons he had adopted Maxine and Calleigh is because of the guilt he felt for giving up his child, but at the time he had, had no choice his wife had already been killed by men out for revenge on him he did not want to out his baby in danger as well. He still kept tabs on his kid and was happy that the kid was doing well. His thought traveled back to Calleigh. The Josephine woman's face flashed through his mind and realized the striking resemblance Calleigh had to her. "Calleigh,"said Horatio.

"I adopted you when you were nine right?"

"Yeah, what does this half to do with the case though?" asked Calleigh.

"Your last name was Duquesne until I took you in right?" asked Horatio, Calleigh only nodded her head still confused.

"Cal. The victims name is Josephine Duquesne. I believe she's your mother."


End file.
